Winter Tears
by Blind Angelic Assassin
Summary: Bra and Goten get snowed in at her school, and they try to break free, but that has some devastating consequences.Love,wounds and bitter tears. R+R
1. How this All Began

Bura slammed her locker door, her eyes filling up with tears. There was no one in the school at 5:30pm, so the stricken Bura could cry with dignity. She slid down, her books against her chest and her back against her locker. She bit her lip, drawing blood. "Oh, I hate you, Goten!" She muttered bitterly. The two had quarreled about the Christmas gifts they would exchange, "I guess I shouldn't have mentioned my old boyfriend", she admitted to herself quietly. Goten wasn't usually the jealous type, but it was always during Christmas that he would be extra self-conscious.  
  
She heard a rustling of jeans and looked up: it was him. Goten gave her an apologetic look and sat down beside her. His cologne filled her nostrils and he looked at her. She turned her eyes away from him and sniffed gently. "How did you get in?" She asked coldly.  
  
"I found a way", he grinned sheepishly. His grin quickly faded as he saw that Bura wasn't smiling back. "Aren't your parents going to wonder where you are?" He changed the subject.  
  
Bura glared at him, "why should you care?" She spat back. Goten looked surprised.  
  
He stood up and walked down the hall and towards the high schools' exit. Bura turned from him and stifled another wave of emotion. Goten suddenly stopped, looked up at the hallway lights and gasped quietly. Bura looked at him, then at what he was staring at: the lights were flickering quickly.  
  
"Oh, gosh, are we being snowed in?" Bura said breathlessly. She got up and strode past the surprised Goten. She looked through the main door's window and sighed, "I guess I was right." The snowstorms in West City weren't usually strong, but the weather forecast warned of a cold chill coming from the North West coast.  
  
Goten walked over beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bura's eyes flickered angrily and tore away from him. She began to cry a little and glared at him with tear-filled eyes. Goten let go of her slowly and locked eyes with her. "Look, Bura, I'm....I'm sorry." He hung his head.  
  
Bura's countenance softened, "I..I forgive you. I guess I'm sorry too." She turned to the window and saw more flakes land heavily onto the pile blocking the door of the foyer. "We're snowed in. And I don't think the janitor is here, he must've gone out for a while. But I guess he can't get in now." She tried explaining.  
  
Goten approached her more carefully now, "are you cold, Burrito?" He coaxed as he began to embrace her. She let him hold her, letting his warmth be one with hers.  
  
"Oh, Gottie," she moaned, "what are we going to do all night in my high school?"  
  
"Well, have you checked the cafeteria? Maybe there's some food there." Suggested Goten. Bura pulled away gently from him and smiled. He was always thinking about food. She held his hand and led him to the doors of the café.  
  
"Oh, damn!" She cursed as she banged on the doors, "It's locked!"  
  
"Here, let me try." Goten offered as he rolled up his sleeves and resumed a martial arts position and winked to her.  
  
Bura slapped his wrists gently, "no, silly! That would be vandalism."  
  
Goten scoffed playfully, "goody-two shoes." Bura cuffed him humorously on the ears and giggled. "So, princess, what do you propose we should do?" Goten said with a mock English accent as he hoisted the laughing Bura onto his shoulders.  
  
"Alright, noble sir, let us go to the.." She paused.  
  
"Gym!" Goten filled in for her. Bura threw her head back and laughed.  
  
"Maybe being stuck in my school with my horny boyfriend won't be as bad as I thought!" She joshed. Goten blushed, but knew Bura couldn't see the red tinting on his cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Wow," she sighed as she was let off gently from Goten's shoulders, "it's so.so..empty." She stared off at the echoing walls of the gymnasium as he walked towards the equipment room.  
  
"Hey, if I bust these doors and get some mats out, we can use them as beds!" Goten suggested a little too happily.  
  
"Ohh..well...okay", Bura said hesitantly.  
  
"Great!" He proclaimed as he began beating the doors. The handles came off along with the entire doors. A swirl of dust circled him and Bura.  
  
"Oh, crap," she groaned, "on second thought, that wasn't a good idea."  
  
"Too late!" Goten remarked. He reached in and grabbed hold of 2 blue mats.  
  
"Oh, ew!" Bura complained as she coughed from the dust the mat let off.  
  
"This will have to do!" He reasoned. She made a puppy face and grabbed one of them. She then lay it near a bench.  
  
The lights were flickering faster and faster now. Goten took his and lay it not to far from hers.  
  
"Goten, I think we're going to have a black out," she stammered, "I'm worried, but if we can find the fuse box, I can probably fix it. I am, after all, Capsule Corps. President's daughter!"  
  
Goten grinned and hoisted her up again on his shoulders, "then let's go find it, beautiful!" Bura giggled as she played with his hair.  
  
Goten chuckled and strode to the 3rd floor. Goten walked easily down to the school's basement. He left Bura off smoothly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Bura giggled and pulled away. She walked over to the fuse box and sighed, "I think you'll have have to bust this lock, GENTLY."  
  
Goten grinned sheepishly and crushed the lock easily in his hand. Bura went on fumbling with the wires and buttons as Goten looked up worriedly at the lights.  
  
Bura gave a final pull on a wire and threw her hands victoriously. "Yeah! Alright!" She and Goten cheered as they hi-fived eachother. They looked up and to their relief, saw the lights steadily coming back.  
  
"Wanna go back to the café and try to bust in?" Proposed Goten as he rubbed his stomach, "I'm really hungry!" Bura giggled and ran up the stairwell with a stomach growling Saiyan behind her. 


	2. At Capsule Corp

(At capsule corp.)  
  
A worried Bulma stared out her window and shivered slightly. Bura wasn't home yet. She had told them that she would be a little late coming home, but she never told where she would be going.  
  
"Vegeta, can you turn the heat up a bit?" Bulma asked as she thought of where her daughter would be in this blizzard. Vegeta looked a little irritated as he got of from the couch.  
  
He walked over to the worried Bulma and held her, "turn up the heat, huh? Will this do?" He made her stand and held her close.  
  
"Don't worry about Bura, she'll be alright. I hope." He whispered. Bulma looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down slightly and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I hate it when you read my mind", she whispered back. He hushed her and looked out their window and something in his heart twisted as thoughts of dilemma filled thoughts filled his mind.  
  
"Stupid girl", he muttered under his breath as the sleepy Bulma clutched on to his chest and the layers of snow fell mercilessly onto the pile before. 


	3. Christmas dinner and candy cane kisses

Bura strolled in front of the content Goten. She paused and looked at the café's aging, yellow crusted doors.  
  
"I don't know about this, Gottie", she said with concern.  
  
"Aw, babe! Don't worry about it!" He protested, "it's for survival!"  
  
Bura sighed and gave up. Goten grinned and with lightening speed, busted a door. Bura stepped daintly over the wreckage and into the back where the fridge was kept. Goten ran out after her and caught up with her.  
  
Bura opened the fridge's door quickly and looked inside: it was packed with macaroni, a variety of meats and some drinks.  
  
"WHOOOOO HOOOOO!" Goten roared happily. "Oh, yum yum yum yum!" Goten squealed, sounding like a girl. Bura giggled and helped Goten take out the food.  
  
"You pig!" Bura teased as she took her share of the macaroni. Goten kissed her quickly on the forehead and started to gobble. Bura was hungry too, but decided to eat in neat little nibbles. After many grunts, burps and snorts (mostly coming from Goten), the food was almost gone, and the two were bloated.  
  
"Ahh!" Goten sighed happily as he leaned back onto the wall. "I know, let's go the gym!" Goten said, "I can work out my fat!" He flexed his muscles mockingly and nudged Bura.  
  
She giggled. "I'll race ya'!" She got up and ran down the hall in incredible speed.  
  
"I'll get you!" Goten called as he started running after her.  
  
Breathless and tired, Bura slowed down as she reached the doors of the empty gym. She gasped for air and her heart almost skipped a beat as Goten caught up and grabbed her waist.  
  
"I told you so", Goten whispered into her ear as he pressed himself in closer to her. Bura turned and faced him, her blue-green eyes gazed into his black ones. Goten reached into his pocket and took out some plastic mistletoe; the kind that never ages and held it over Bura and himself. She looked up and saw it. She wrapped her little arms around Goten and kissed him on his forehead. Goten grinned and made his way down to her neck by kissing. Bura pushed him away as he began to lift her shirt off.  
  
"Oh, no you don't", she teased nervously. Goten blushed with embarrassment as he put the mistletoe back into his pocket.  
  
"Sorry about that." He tried apologizing smoothly. Bura giggled and playfully hit his butt. "Try not to think with that, but with your head." She joshed slyly.  
  
Goten smiled and held her head in his hands playfully and kissed her nose. "Don't you wanna work out, and not make out, Gottie?" Bura teased.  
  
Goten blushed again and let go of her. He walked towards the equipment room to look for something to do and it had to be something that would distract him from Bura. 


	4. Angel's dance

Goten sighed and leaned back, he didn't work out much, so he just observed Bura practicing tennis by herself.  
  
She was almost an expert player, her hair swishing back and forth as her determined eyes focussed closely on the ball. Goten got up and sneaked up behind her. He popped in front of her, causing her to be distracted (obviously) and thus, making the speeding ball slam into Goten's head.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried as his hands flew up and touched his head.  
  
Bura laughed and held his head soothingly." Aw, does my poor wittle bwaby have a boo-boo?"  
  
Goten smiled painfully and brought her hands down and onto his shoulders. "Dance with me," he murmured as he changed the mood. He reached down and held her securely.  
  
Goten hummed a little aria as he and Bura swayed side to side. Her face was flushed from the exercising but she put her delicate hands around his neck. He paused and looked into her eyes, this effect caused both of them to be paralyzed with love.  
  
He brought his face close to hers and kissed her lips gently. Bura sighed and kissed him back. The two began swaying again as the empty gymnasium began to be filled with thoughts of guardian angels and ice cupids. 


	5. A Worried Veggie and Trunks

Trunks fiddled nervously with his pen, he was starting an essay on Napoleon for History class, but he couldn't concentrate.  
  
"I wonder where Bura is", he said to himself quietly. He looked out his window in the west wing of their house and saw the endless waves of snow falling along with the fierce wind.  
  
He sighed and threw down his pen. He leaned back and held his head in his hands. "Bura, where are you?" He whispered, "damn it, sis', where are you in this kind of blizzard?"  
  
He got out from his desk and threw himself on the bed, he then began to levitate slightly off the mattress, trying to locate her Ki. "Ugh!" He moaned, "I hate it when you go out like this and I can't find you!" He gave up and let himself flop back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes, but then they snapped back open when he heard a quiet tapping on his window.  
  
He sprang up, almost knocking down his lamp. To Trunks' disappointment, it was only the branch of a tree tapping the glass from the outside. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily, his heart fogged down by concern for his little baby sister.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was getting restless. He was worried about Bura, she never stayed out this late. "Damn it, girl, where the hell are you?" He complained as he walked to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TRUNKS!" Vegeta screamed from downstairs, "BOY, YOU GET YOUR BUTT HERE OR I'LL BE FORCED TO RIP IT OFF!!" Trunks raced down and faced a worried Bulma and a flushed Vegeta.  
  
"What, dad?" He said timidly. "I'm going out to find your stupid sister, and you're coming along too!" He replied hastily as he grabbed his coat and put on his leather gloves. Vegeta threw Trunks' jacket and a scarf.  
  
"Hurry up, boy! I'm tired of waiting for your sister to come home!" He roared as he fiddled with his zipper.  
  
Trunks nodded and dressed quickly, he watched his father fly out their door and against the pounding winter winds. Trunks bid his wrinkled brow mother good-bye and followed his determined father.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder and saw his son. He smiled and sped up a bit more. "I'm coming, princess", he whispered. He ignored the ferocious winds and the flakes of snow burning his cheeks from the merciless heavens. 


	6. The Rescue?

Bura stopped dancing, pulled away from Goten gently and walked away to the exit of the gym. Goten, startled, stared after her as he went to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and glanced at her face. She looked distracted.  
  
"Goten," she turned to him slowly, "I'm going out to find help."  
  
Goten gawked at her sudden statement. "You can't even handle a sparring never mind a blizzard!" He protested.  
  
Bura ignored him and walked quickly to her locker, got out her jacket and was about to open the main foyer's door when he stopped her.  
  
"I'm gonna come with you." He told as he held her. Bura nodded and hugged his warm body. Goten picked up his jacket and put it on quickly. He blushed as Bura gave him a quick kiss. "Let's go!" He cried as he sprang open the heavily snow laden doors.  
  
A breath of strong winter wind almost knocked Bura down. Goten grabbed hold of her as he avoided the snow. He got ready to fly off. Bura held on to him tightly as he put her into a piggy back position.  
  
His eyes started to water as the dry, cold wind flew against the resisting couple. Bura closed her eyes and held on fast. She tried warming her hands by locking her fingers together. She breathed more shallow, quick breaths as the wind almost blew her breath away.  
  
Goten stopped in midair, he couldn't see a thing. It was almost completely dark except for the dimming streetlights. The blowing snow created a foggy affect, blinding him. "Bura, I'm getting really really cold." He said as he shook off the snow from his hair. "I don't think we can go any further."  
  
Bura pouted. "Then let's go back!"  
  
Goten looked around hastily, "Damnit, baby, I can't see anything!" His cheeks stung horribly from the blowing snow and wind.  
  
Bura began to cry a little, "I'm getting so.... so sleepy." Her body sagged a bit as she relaxed on his back.  
  
Goten bit her frozen ear gently, "oh, you dummy! If you fall asleep, you'll die!"  
  
Bura shifted and opened her ice crusted eyelashes. "Oh, Goten...." She sighed. Goten began to get a bit sleepy as well but shook his head furiously.  
  
He flew down to the snow and laid Bura down gently. He knew that he had to keep going, but he was so tired and cold. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled.  
  
Goten took off his jacket and put it under her legs. He was shivering, but he ignored the frostbites he had developed.  
  
"I love you", she whispered through her frozen lips.  
  
Goten smiled and smoothed her hair. The snow fell like the tears streaming down Goten's eyes. Goten reached into his pocket with frozen fingers and took out a ring. It gleamed hopefully despite the dilemma they were in.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Goten whispered as Bura clasped her hands with his. Like some magical fairy tale, her warmth merged with his.  
  
Bura smiled sadly, realizing that they were not going to survive this one. They've gone through so much together, wars, battles and hardships. Now this was the end.  
  
"Yes", she smiled weakly. Goten slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand with his frozen lips.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Bura." He whispered huskily, his tears choking him.  
  
Bura closed her eyes and her weakened smile somehow strengthened, only for a moment. She took her last breath, letting her chest rise heavily, and fall for the last time.  
  
Goten cried silently. Keeping his mourning to himself. He lay himself down beside her. The biting snow hugged his body as he kissed her unmoving eyes. He let the blowing flakes of ice form a blanket of snow on them.  
  
"Oh, dear God, let me die with her." He whispered as his eyes looked up at the continuous flow of snow. It was like he was looking up to eternity. Like he was flying.  
  
The wave was soon broken with a silhouette of Trunks. "He must be an angel", Goten said weakly, smiling.  
  
Trunks saw the form of his sister and an unmoving Goten.  
  
"Hey, dad!" Trunks shouted over his shoulder to his dad who was scouting the opposite direction.  
  
Vegeta blinked against the hard, cold wind and flew against the snow to where Trunks was pointing. He braced himself for the worse.  
  
Vegeta spiraled down to Goten and Bura's body. He ignored the weak Goten, and went for his daughter.  
  
"What have you done to her?" He demanded, on the verge of crying. Vegeta bit his lip tightly and felt her pulse. "Damn..."  
  
Goten looked at him, "Vegeta, I didn't do anything to her." He reached out his hand to Vegeta, "help me."  
  
Vegeta got him up and called over to Trunks. " Get Goten up and take him home."  
  
Trunks flew down and picked up the heavy Goten. Trunks clicked a portable flashlight on and flew off quickly. He left the melancholy Vegeta and his sister. He stopped and glanced at Bura for one last time. He shook his head slowly and left.  
  
When he turned around again, he saw his father through the blowing snow holding his sister's hand. Trunks shifted Goten on his back a bit and continued home. 


	7. The Silent Heart

Vegeta blinked through his tears and shook Bura's body. "Bura, wake up, girl! Come on! Wake up! What's wrong, Bura?" He sobbed as he stopped shaking her lifeless body.  
  
He buried his face into her frozen hair and cried bitter tears. Vegeta touched his daughter's face gently, "come on, princess. Princess' don't die like this!" Getting no response, he picked up her body and looked up to the snow blowing sky.  
  
"WHOEVER YOU ARE UP THERE, SAVE HER OR YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!" Vegeta screamed through his freezing tears. "DO IT! DO it.." He stopped, his tears began to choke him. The wind muffled his cries and blew as fast as Trunks was flying. Princes weren't supposed to cry, especially Saiyans, but the pain Vegeta felt was unbearable. Memories of his daughter, laughing as a baby, pulling his hair as a toddler, and now, a beautiful youth unlocked themselves into his mind. He cried harder now, he will never be able to see his beautiful daughter in her wedding dress, as a mother and he will never see his grandchildren. The blizzard had taken all that away from him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma toyed with her hair nervously. Something wasn't right. She heard a consecutive number of bangings on the front door. "Alright! I'm coming! Keep your pants on!" She called, trying to keep her voice perky and alive. She ran to the door and opened it quickly.  
  
She gasped as she saw a nearly dead Goten in Trunks' arms.  
  
"Bring him in, Trunks!" She cried as she grabbed a blanket and pillow. Trunks laid the sleepy Goten onto the couch and Bulma put a blanket over him. "Where's your father and sister?" Bulma asked the defrosting Trunks as she picked up the phone and was going to call the hospital.  
  
"Mom, dad's with Bura." He stopped; he suddenly received an image of his father holding his seemingly sister's hand. "Bura, I don't think she..she made it." He stammered as his eyes began to sting from the incoming tears.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and bit her lip. "I knew it." She finally said. She turned back to him and called the hospital and asked for an ambulance or a small airplane ambulance to pick up a young man (Goten) and treat him for unconsciousness and severe frost bites. She kept her lips in a thin, straight line.  
Trunks tried fighting back his sorrow, he looked at his mom. She was so brave. Her eyes were dry, yet her face held a twisted, sick look. He went over to the fireplace and dried his clothing and hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten was rushed to the nearest ER room and was treated along with the other suffering patients. Many other people had been injured in car accidents or broken bones due to the blizzard.  
Trunks and Bulma went with Goten. The waited outside of the room where doctors and nurses were rushing about the halls, treating other patients.  
A weary-eyed doctor came out and faced the mother and son. "You can go now," he told them gently, "he was lucky, though," he looked back into the room, "surviving without a jacket in that kind of weather...." his voice trailed off as he left them, going down the cold hallway.  
  
Bulma sighed uncomfortably and glanced mournfully at the tacky tinsel hung up around the walls. They were supposed to spend Christmas together this year, with hot chocolate and Yuletide carols. Yet, death and the verge of death in the room surrounded them.  
Trunks looked at his mom; she seemed dazed and dreaming. He put his hand on her shoulder and comforted her: "mom, I think we should go."  
  
Bulma gazed at her son and sniffled lightly. "Alright", she replied hoarsely, not looking at him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached the Brief's house, Trunks left Bulma downstairs. She was staring at the baby pictures of him and Bura with glazed eyes.  
  
Trunks walked up the stairs slowly, how many times have I been up and down these stairs chasing after my little baby sister? He thought. He entered Bura's room quietly. It was as if nothing had changed, as if the world had stopped, and that Bura was going to come home, come home and shout at her brother to get out of her room. He remembered yesterday when Bura gasped happily at the finished Christmas tree Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks put together. Her face had lit up with unspeakable joy, yet, the picture of Bura's frozen face flashed in his mind, challenging the other one.  
Bulma cradled the photograph of her little daughter. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, and fell on the glass over the picture. "Oh, my little girl", she whispered. She sat on the couch and rolled herself into a ball, crying silently. She lifted her head and gazed at the door, she wished that it could open and she could see Bura's beautiful face again. "Merry Christmas, baby", she whispered as her tears moistened her dry cheeks. 


	8. The Angel the World Never Knew

Vegeta held his daughter close to him. The snow kept blowing and covered most of his back and head. He closed his eyes and breathed into her frozen green-blue hair. "Why?" He whispered hoarsely to himself. He remembered the blissful moment when his always-cheerful daughter presented to him a gift.  
  
Vegeta, at first, had pretended to be annoyed and ungrateful. But later when Bura left, he had shaken the gift gently and wondered curiously what it was. He had no gift to give her this Christmas.  
  
"If only I knew." he thought guiltily, "if only I knew that this is her last Christmas." Vegeta levitated slightly off the snow with his daughter in his arms. He held her and kissed her frozen forehead.  
  
"Let's go home", he said, wishing she could hear him. He flew against the murderous snow and wind with tremendous aggression and speed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Vegeta had a hard time seeing where he was going, he almost ran into trees and buildings. "Damn!" He cursed bitterly as he managed to dodge them. He spotted a small private hospital and landed down heavily on the crusted snow.  
Vegeta entered the warm room to meet with a stressed out secretary and a room full of sick people-sick and alive people. He marched up defiantly to her and demanded: "She's gone, but see what you can do." He balanced Bura gently in his arms as he saw a young doctor approach him.  
"Yes, and what can I do for you?" The naïve physician asked.  
  
Vegeta growled, "you idiot! There's nothing wrong with me! Take care of her!" He motioned to his daughter.  
  
The doctor gasped and carried over a mobile bed. "Put her here!" He continued as Vegeta put Bura on the stiff mattress. "Now, please come with me and tell me what's happened", he finished.  
  
The doctor stopped as Vegeta laid a hand on his shoulder, "don't, she's- she's gone." The doctor looked at him, startled, "alright then," he firmly, looking down. "then you'll have to fill out a death certificate."  
  
Vegeta nodded knowingly and bit his lip. "Let me call my wife first." He told him. The doctor sighed and looked at him with pity, "I'm sorry", he said quietly. Vegeta turned and strode to the phone with tears burning in his eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hello?" Bulma answered, "Bulma, it's me." Came the other voice. "Oh, Vegeta....I....."  
  
"I have to sign a death certificate", he cut her off. Bulma clutched the phone tighter in her hands and fell against the wall, exhausted. She slipped a hand through her hair. 'No,' she thought, 'this can't be happening to me. Not to me.'  
  
"Bulma? Are you alright?" Vegeta said worriedly, "I don't want to sign two."  
  
Bulma smiled painfully at the grim joke, "I'm not sure if I'm still alive. Maybe this is all a dream....." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Shush, woman, she's dead and the dragonballs are used already  
  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no idea what they were used for!)." Vegeta reminded her painfully. "We can go looking for them..."  
  
Bulma grimaced slightly and tears spilled into her eyes, "no, she's going to have a proper end. No wishes." She said with a strong defiant tone.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed, "I understand, Bulma."  
Vegeta hung up the phone and walked along with the doctor to a small dark room. He was sickened by the sights of happy Christmas decorations and pictures of families-alive families together.  
  
The doctor motioned to a piece of paper on his table, "sign on the doted line on the bottom of the page, please."  
  
Vegeta leaned down and held the pen gently in his hand. "Cause of Death:" it read, Vegeta felt his eyes sting from the incoming tears as he wrote, "natural causes." He finished the rest of it with extreme care.  
  
Before, it was as if she was still alive, but as he finished the certificate it was like he was announcing that her life was over, a role that did not belong to him. "Show me the exit." Vegeta demanded quietly after putting the pen down slowly.  
  
The doctor nodded and gave him another pitiful look. "This way", he motioned.  
  
Vegeta walked out the hospital and flew home. He needed this time to think everything over. He needed this time to remember her. Remember her hugs, kisses and annoying yet lovable habits. When he reached home, once Bura's home too; Vegeta paused at the door. When he would open the door, he would have to start a new life, a new relationship with his remaining child.  
  
Instead, Bulma flung open the door and flew into his arms, crying.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta," she sobbed, "it's all over, isn't it?" Vegeta resisted the tears, yet he could not help himself. "Yeah," He whispered, "it's all over."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Many years later)  
Trunks walked along the graveyard's path way alone. He held a bouquet of lilies, Bura's favorite flowers. It had been 7 years since the two siblings last saw each other. And the hole that was drilled into his and his parents hearts was still fresh and bleeding. He squatted in front of Bura's plot. It was still unbelievable that she was gone. He bit his bottom lip, laid the flowers gently on the stone and the weeds and crab grass away from the tombstone.  
He touched the cold stone, it read: "The Angel the World Never Knew." The truth of this message was overwhelming. Trunks nodded respectfully and stood up.  
He walked away slowly. As he did so, he thought he saw a flash of Bura's laughing face over at the corner of his eye.  
He turned and saw Bura smiling at him, she was standing beside her tombstone. She blew a kiss to him and grinned. She looked so real, so beautiful.  
  
"Bura?" Trunks whispered, he blinked quickly and looked over at the same spot, but saw nothing.  
  
He then saw something that wasn't there before: a piece of mistletoe. It sat where the image of Bura stood.  
Trunks nodded understandingly as his old and painful tears flowed over his cheeks. "I'll tell them, Bura. I'll tell them that you're alright." He stopped and wiped his eyes, "that now everything is alright." 


End file.
